


Time for Tea

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2018 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Costume Party, Couples Costumes, Frankenstein Mention, M/M, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman and Patton have some difficulty settling on a couples costume for the fancy dress party for a while. A disney live action marathon helps them solve it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Spooktober 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Time for Tea

Of course Roman had wanted to do couples costumes on Halloween night and Patton was more than excited for them to match, as long as it didn’t have to be scary costumes. In fact instead of letting his boyfriend come up with lists of characters they could be he’d insisted on watching through the live action Disney films and working out who they could be from that.

Roman had been all set to be Mary Poppins, insisting he was already ‘Practically Perfect in Every way’ but Patton was less enthused about being Bert, which rather set the precedent for all the films they watched. The Princess Diaries and Enchanted both appealed to Patton for costume ideas, but Roman wasn’t keen on any of the choices.

Roman loved the idea of picking characters from the Descendants or Maleficent, but any of the pairs costumes they came up with for them, were better for larger groups. He’d tried asking Logan and Virge to join in with them, but had been told that their costumes had already been decided on.

They finally chose their costumes when ‘Alice in Wonderland’ was put in. Patton kept on trilling about how wonderful and curious Wonderland was, while Roman was constantly loving Tarrant Hightop especially after he used both a sword and sewing tools in the battle. “You sound a lot like Alice, even if you use a few more puns that she does, why don’t we go as Alice and the Hatter?” Roman suggested, already musing over which costumes Alice wore would suit Patton best.

“I don’t fancy wearing a dress this year though. Last year I was Joy but as cute as the dress was, I didn’t like it after a while.” Patton muttered, not noticing the smile on Roman’s face.

“Then we can put you in the armour or perhaps that last outfit, a long blue coat and smart trousers with Absolum on your shoulder?” Roman pushed. 

Patton nodded after thinking for a moment while the credits ran. “The last idea sounds good, and it’ll be nice to be the one asking all the questions for once, instead of Logan insisting on telling us all of it.”

“I better go and get making the outfits now then.” Roman nodded, standing from where they’d been cuddling to head to his room. 

Patton pouted a little, but wrapped his blanket around him. “Okay then, my Prince, I guess we can finish our live action marathon later then.”

“Indeed my love, though I could bring the sewing here once I’ve started it.” Roman nodded, leaning down for a quick kiss before leaving.

<3 <3

Halloween night and Patton loved his costume, especially the butterfly Roman had made for his shoulder. He was thrilled as he headed down the stairs, grinning at Virgil in his long lab coat, though the outfit underneath it was distinctly old fashioned. 

“Virgil, have you seen a white rabbit go past?” He asked happily, bouncing into the living room.

“Is that what Roman is going to be then, Alice? But no I haven’t seen him. Have you by any chance seen my creation?” Virgil replied, warily glancing at the entrances.

Patton blinked for a moment, before shaking his head. “What creation do you mean, and who are you tonight? Ro’s my wonderful Hatter.”

“I’m Frankenstien, and erm… It looks likes my creation just walked in, must be going.” Virgil spotted Logan coming in with all his yellowed skin and painted on stitches before slipping into the kitchen, out of view.

Before either of the pair in the living room could say anything, the last voice unaccounted for called down the stairs. “NO, no hat, Good sir! That really won’t do at all.” Roman was wrapping a tape measure around Logan’s head before anything could be done about it.

“Now what shall it be? Cloche, beret, tophat?” Roman began listing, walking around the other as they finally managed to make it off the bottom stair.

“Tarrant, it’s time for tea. You can enjoy your craft afterwards.” Patton called, laughing when Roman instead reached up the stairs to fetch a pale blue hat box. 

As Virgil handed a teapot through the window to Patton but before he could take it the box was in his hands. “A gift for my curiousity.” Roman declared.

  
  



End file.
